Die Reise nach Salidar (Kapitel)
"Die Reise nach Salidar" ist das elfte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierunddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|150px Egwene reist durch Tel'aran'rhiod in wenigen Stunden nach Salidar. Dort erfährt sie, dass die Rebellen-Aes Sedai sie zum Amyrlin-Sitz machen wollen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene packt weiter und merkt irgendwann, dass sie ihre Abreise herauszögert, als sie sich Gedanken darüber macht, was sie alles nicht mitnehmen kann. Da sie nicht will, dass die Weisen Frauen sie beobachten, bleibt sie im Zelt, als sie das Tor nach Tel'aran'rhiod öffnet. Sie hofft, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hat und tritt entschlossen durch das Tor, bevor sie Saidar loslässt. Dort merkt sie, dass sie sich tatsächlich in der Welt der Träume befindet. Sie tritt aus dem Zelt und außen ist es Nacht. Egwene hofft, dass sie sich alles richtig überlegt hat und konzentriert sich. Zu ihrer Freude erscheint Bela. Das Pferd ist mit einem bequemen Sattel ausgestattet, doch Egwene weiß, dass sie trotzdem Schmerzen haben wird. Dann hat sie eine Idee und stellt sich vor, sie hätte keine Wunden mehr. Es funktioniert und sie steigt auf. Obwohl sie weiß, dass man in Tel'aran'rhiod alles beeinflussen kann, ist sie dennoch überrascht, als Bela mit riesigen schritten vorankommt. Das Land rast schnell an ihr vorbei und Egwene hält hin und wieder an, um sich zu orientieren. Alles geht so schnell, dass sie amüsiert an Sheriams Worte denkt, die behauptet hatte, sie würde ein bis zwei Tage brauchen. Ihr wird klar, dass die Aes Sedai nicht alles wissen, denn sie kann ihre Reise viel schneller durchführen. Als sie sicher ist, sich in Altara zu befinden, lässt sie Bela langsamer gehen, bis sie ganz überrascht in einem Ort anlangt, der ihrer Meinung nach Salidar sein muss. Sie steigt ab und umarmt Bela, bevor sie sie verschwinden lässt. Dann öffnet sie ein Tor in die Wirkliche Welt und stöhnt überrascht, als dort auch die Schmerzen zurückkehren. Egwene spricht eine Frau an, stellt sich vor und bittet sie, sie zu Sheriam zu bringen. Als sie die Aes Sedai in einer Besprechung erreichen, wird die Frau - Nildra - ignoriert, während die Aes Sedai Egwene freudig begrüßen. Sie sind überrascht, dass sie schon da ist. Während einige Aes Sedai wollen, dass sie sich erst einmal ausruht, ist die jüngste dagegen und sagt, sie hätten keine Zeit, da der Saal sich schon früh am Morgen mit Egwene befassen will. Fassungslos erkennt Egwene, dass es sich um Siuan Sanche handelt. Noch schockierter erfährt sie, dass es Nynaeve tatsächlich gelungen ist, eine Dämpfung zu heilen. Während Sheriam erzählt, beobachtet Egwene Siuan genau. Inzwischen ist sie erfahren genug, dass sie spüren kann, dass Siuan die Macht nur sehr schwach lenken kann, außerdem weiß sie, dass Sheriam die Stärkste ist und Myrelle die zweite. Myrelle bietet ihr einen Stuhl an, doch Egwene will lieber stehen bleiben. Sie fragt nach Elayne und hört, dass diese und Nynaeve viele bemerkenswerte Entdeckungen gemacht haben. Ihr wird klar, dass sie inzwischen im Rückstand ist und hart wird arbeiten müssen, um ihre Freundinnen einzuholen. Sie merkt aber auch, dass sie anscheinend nicht bestraft werden soll und sie fragt sich verwirrt, warum sie so schnell zurückkehren musste. Die Aes Sedai berichten immer noch von Elayne und Nynaeve, doch Siuan unterbricht sie schließlich und wirft ihnen vor, sie würden sich vor dem fürchten, was sie sich vorgenommen haben. Ihre Worte sind so heftig, dass die Aes Sedai sie finster ansehen, so dass Siuan demütig den Kopf senkt. Jetzt endlich erklärt Sheriam, weshalb sie Egwene geholt haben: sie soll der nächste Amyrlin-Sitz werden. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Nildra *Sheriam Bayanar *Anaiya Carel *Siuan Sanche *Morvrin Thakanos *Carlinya Sorevin *Beonin Marinye *Myrelle Berengari In Tel'aran'rhiod * Bela Erwähnt * Amys * Bair * Romanda Cassin * Delana Mosalaine * Faiselle Darone Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Aes Sedai **Blaue Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Gelbe Ajah **Braune Ajah **Weiße Ajah Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Lager der Aiel außerhalb von Cairhien (Hauptstadt) *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' **Marella ***''Marella-Gasthaus'' **Ionin Quelle ***''Ionin-Quelle Gasthaus'' *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse * Caemlyn Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar